Enter the anime I've shrunked
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: Mariah and I enter the world of detective Conan


The story starts with me, Kanisha, an ordinary girl that got a magic watch, that could send her to the world of books,movies,anime, cartoons, and live action shows.

Each time, is more exciting then the last.

I was reading, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, which she opens.

As I opened the door, in comes my best friend with curly blond hair, white skin, wearing pink earrings, pink/purple sunglasses on her head, a sparkly dress with a white apron, holding a tray; Her name is Mariah, my best friend since middle school, and she knows about my adventures.

Unfortunately because of her stunts that she does along with her fashion shows got my foot crushed, now, i'm in crutches.

"I brought you, breakfast", said Mariah. "Since, I hurt your foot".

"Thank you, also my granny can not know about this", I said.

"True, where is she?' asked Mariah, looking around.

"At the bank", I said, while eating pancakes.

"Why are you not watching the TV?" asked Mariah, looking at the blank screen.

"Because I rather read, and I'm wearing my watch, and I don't want to enter the TV world again, if only I could create my own adventure of my own choosing", I said. "I feel like ben, when he couldn't control the omnitrix".

"That makes sense, which is why i'm going to turn the TV on", said Mariah, ash she holds the remote.

"Nooo!" I screamed slowly, but couldn't stop her because of my foot.

"Girl, trust me, i'm doing this for your own good, also you don't want syrup on your book", replied Mariah.

"True, okay, i'll give one show a chance, but help me take off my watch first", I agreed.

"That's understandable, i'll help you", said Mariah, as she puts my book down, and tries to pull off my watch.

Mariah tried her best, but my watch wouldn't budge.

"Kanisha, when is the last time, you took this watch off?" asked Mariah.

"I think September", I remembered.

"That is insane. Can you try to take it off? Wait! What's with your watch?" Mariah noticed.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Then, the watch glows brighter, and disappears, and we say "Uh oh!"

The portal transport them to a place with black screens, and see a big screen that has a big caption saying "The world will be made the way you like, but choose wisely because each drama is different. Have a nice day!"

The screen sucks them in.

"What did that sign mind by that?" asked Mariah.

"Maybe, I can finally create my own story from a TV show", I guessed.

"More of your own plotline", Mariah corrected me.

"Right", I said.

The portal transports us to a new town, but we almost land in the water, so my hand is holding on the edge of a bridge, and Mariah is holding onto my waist.

"Well, this is a fine predicament", complained Mariah.

"Help!" I called.

"Is anybody around?" asked Mariah.

Then, from a distance, we saw a shadow for a second, then Mariah disappeared; Which made me worry.

Next, I hear the sound of a skateboard, after that I see a hand, I take the hand, and gets from the edge.

"Thank you", I said. "I'm Kanisha".

"Dang! Watch. Always take me to the wrong place", I thought in my head.

Then,the person comes into the light, and immediately I recognized who that person is.

"I'm Conan Edogawa, i'm a detective", said Conan.

After hearing that, I unexpectedly started jumping up and down and squealing, but I finally stop and says "Wait! Where's Mariah?"

"I'm here", I heard Mariah's voice, then a shadow appeared.

So, I saw a person with a white magician outfit: a hat, suit, shoes,gloves, all in white; this person is the master of disguise, the one and only, Kaito Kid, and Mariah by his side.

Which is when, I realized that both Mariah and I had shrunken.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, while hugging her.

"I was a little scared, but i'm okay", said Mariah.

"Good", I said.

"Yeah", said Mariah.

"So, what were you doing?" asked Kaito.

"I was trying to find my phone and tripped, Kanisha tried to help me, and we got stuck in that situation", Mariah lied.

"It's good, you're okay, where's your parents?" wondered Conan.

"We're orphans", I said, with a sad expression on my face, trying to hide my lying.

"We have no home", sighed Mariah.

At that moment, we saw lights of a car, where a girl with dark brown hair, wearing a pink shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and blue shoes running towards Conan.

"Conan-kun, i'm glad, you're safe, where's Kaito Kid?" asked Ran.

"He disappeared, I found two orphans", said Conan.

"I don't know why, you two look familiar", said Ran.

We smiled nervously, then my watch started glowing again releasing wind.

"Kanisha, what is up with this watch?" asked Mariah.

"I don't know, it just keeps glowing brighter", I said.

"Can't you turn it off?" asked Mariah.

"This is a watch, there is no off button", said Kanisha, then the watch stops glowing. "Oh! Nevermind".

But, then the watch releases negative energy into my veins, making me weak, then I fainted.

"Kanisha! Wake up! Kanisha! Wake up!" Mariah called, and started crying.

Ran picks me up, and says "Let's go to the hospital, she'll be fine"


End file.
